Eres lo que eres
by Alexis Lestrange
Summary: Severus Snape nunca puedo olvidar a Lily, pero una vieja amiga le ayudara a encontrar la mejor forma de superar ese amor frustrado que siente por la pelirroja... porque sin importar lo que elijas, lo que pienses o lo que digas, un verdadero amigo estará ahí para ti...


**Eres lo que eres**

Era noviembre. Las primeras nevadas hacían su aparición, por lo que muchas parejas aprovechaban la oportunidad. Como aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes y el bueno para nada de James Potter.

_Lily Evans... en un futuro Lily Potter.__  
_

Sólo de pensar en eso se le revolvían las tripas, suspiró resignado.

Ese papanatas de Black se había encargado de anunciar por todo el castillo la buena nueva sin importarle quién se enterara de ello.

Severus Snape vio a la pareja de gryffindor alejarse tomados de la mano al caer el atardecer. Sin embargo, él no se movió, no se sentía capaz de poner cara de indiferencia y mantener la comida en su lugar mientras los veía muy acaramelados robándose besos en el gran comedor...

Se quedó un buen rato sentado, hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo, la luna brillaba en el cielo y pequeños destellos de luz platina se colaban entre la copa del árbol en el cual estaba recargado.

-Severus- susurró una voz dulce y melodiosa

-Narcissa- respondió inexpresivo -¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi primo por última vez- respondió fríamente mientras se colocaba junto a él- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

Severus la miró, Narcissa Black estaba sentada junto a él con su cabello platino volando atrás de ella, sus facciones finas estaban inexpresivas mientras contemplaba el lago totalmente congelado.

-Creo que a lo mismo que tú, conformarme con verle de lejos...-

-Deberías dejar de hacerlo,- él la miró- no es bueno aferrarse a algo que no puede ser-

-Y supongo que tú eres la mejor para decírmelo- insinúo

Narcissa lo miró fijamente durante un rato hasta que por fin se animó a hablar

-Tal vez no, pero no te aferres a algo que no está a tu alcance, ella es una sangre sucia Severus, esas compañías no nos convienen...-

-No la llames así, gracias a ello la perdí- murmuró desviando la vista

-Si crees que la perdiste por decir eso... te equivocas Snape- dijo Narcissa cogiendo un puñado de nieve entre sus pálidas manos.

Sin que nadie pudiera prever lo que haría, Narcissa Black le arrojó a Severus una bola de nieve.

Éste la miró fulminante, pero alzando la ceja, tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo aventó a la cara. Narcissa sonrió burlona y sacando la varita apuntó a Snape.

10 bolas de nieve impactaron en la cara del slytherin. Narcissa rió suavemente.

Siguieron jugando durante unos cuantos minutos. Severus sonreía mientras le lanzaba la última bola a Narcissa que no había parado de reír. Hacía ya años que no se la pasaba tan bien... casi podía recordar ese verano, con sus cálidos rayos de sol dando reflejos en el cabello rojo fuego de Lily.

_"Severus Snape con 10 años de edad estaba sentado a las orillas del lago que estaba cerca de su casa._

_Miraba con añoranza a una familia que se encontraba del otro lado. _

_Los niños de la pareja corrían intentando huir de las manos de sus padres, sus risas llenaban el lugar, Severus los contemplaba de lejos... _

_-¡Hey Sev!- gritó una voz _

_Severus sonrió para sí, reconocería esa voz donde fuera… era de su mejor amiga Lily Evans._

_La chica de 10 años con el rostro cubierto de pecas, ojos verdes y cabello rojizo que ondeaba al sol estaba frente a él haciéndole señales con las manos para que se aproximara. _

_Severus corrió a su encuentro. Jugaron juntos toda la tarde hasta acabar todos cubiertos de agua y lodo. _

_Los dos reían con fuerza, al ver sus reflejos en el agua quieta. _

_-¡Lily, cielo es hora de cenar!- gritó la madre de la chica._

_Lily se paró y volviéndose a Snape le dijo: _

_-Nos vemos, Sev- la niña de brillantes ojos esmeraldas se inclinó y le besó la mejilla." _

-Severus, debes olvidarla por tu propio bien, se va ha casar con Potter y no hay nada que puedas hacer.- dijo terminantemente. Severus la miró -Sé que pensabas en ella, siempre lo haces… pero es momento de olvidar-

-No puedo olvidarla, no se cómo- murmuró dejándose caer en la nieve, derrotado.

Narcissa se inclinó suavemente y le sonrió

-Entonces no la olvides-

-Pero... acabas de decir...-

-Sé lo que dije Severus- lo calló- pero también sé lo difícil que es olvidar, no puedes impedir que ame a James Potter, nunca pudiste y nunca podrás. Pero puedes guardar el recuerdo de una hermosa amistad. Una amistad que durará por siempre, mientras nunca la olvides. Siempre Severus...

Él la miró, sus ojos negros brillaban al encontrarse con los azules de Narcissa, por un momento olvidó quién era, qué era lo correcto y lo incorrecto, qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer y abrazó a Narcissa. Se aferró con fuerza a la única amiga que le quedaba. Incluso después de tantos años seguía ahí, con las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar.

Narcissa se dejó abrazar y lo abrazó también. Después de unos minutos se soltaron.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuró Narcissa.

Severus asintió.

Ambos sabían que era el adiós, después de ese día sus caminos se separaban y cuando volvieran a encontrarse él tendría una marca en su brazo izquierdo y Narcissa sería una Malfoy.

Ese era el destino que habían elegido para el resto de sus vidas.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, esta vez como despedida. Se soltaron.

-Adiós Severus- le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y sin decir una palabra emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron con un chirrido, la rubia cruzó la entrada y en medio del vestíbulo una figura le cerraba el paso.

La silueta correspondía a una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y piel pálida.

Ambas rubias se miraron un momento y sonrieron levemente.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

-De nada- contestó una de ellas con voz fría, una sonrisa ladeada apareció por su rostro al contemplar que el cabello de su acompañante cambiaba, dejando atrás su rubio para convertirse en fuego. Los zafiros de sus ojos se volvieron esmeraldas y su pálida piel tomó un color cremoso- Después de todo no lo hice por ti.-

La pelirroja asintió, quitándose la capa que cubría su cuerpo revelando el uniforme que traía debajo.

Le pasó la capa a la rubia que después de meditarlo unos segundos la tomó y se la puso.

Ambas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de despedida.

La rubia se volvió y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Narcissa espera!- pidió la pelirroja. La rubia detuvo la marcha y se volvió enarcando una ceja, expectante -… ¿Desde… cuándo…?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos azules centellearon en la oscuridad.

-Siempre- contestó, y dándose la vuelta salió por la puerta.

Al llegar a las rejas del castillo se volvió y lo contempló. Una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro.

Algún día le devolvería el favor a Lily Evans se prometió.

Y cerrando los ojos desapareció.


End file.
